Consumers invest significant budget in DVDs, primarily for home use. During long road trips in a car, a consumer may wish to play a DVD in an audio-only non-visual context, but can't unless they have a DVD player in the vehicle. Although many vehicles have DVD players installed therein, these are generally for use by passengers only and seldom for use by the driver, as such use would not be safe due to a potential problem with visual distraction. However, it is long established that a driver doing a limited amount of selecting and operating of a radio or CD player is acceptable without fear of distraction. Consequently, a means of playing the audio-only portion of DVDs using radio and CD button conventions yet without distracting a driver is desired.